


Since it can be said

by entanglement



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>going home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since it can be said

The last thing Wrench thinks of is Numbers' eyes.

He steals a car just outside of town and drives home to their apartment, but it's not long before the pain medication starts to wear off. By the time he makes it to the door, he's in excruciating pain and has to force his shaking legs to bring him back to the bedroom where he can collapse into the bed with a sigh of slight relief. When he inhales again, he catches the scent of Numbers' cologne, but he doesn't cry like he did in the hospital when the policewoman left his room. Remembering Numbers now is much more of a comfort now than a loss. In familiar surroundings, it almost feels like his partner is going to be sliding back into bed beside him any second now.

When the pain worsens, he forces out the nagging thought of Numbers dying alone in the snow and instead thinks of how dark his eyes looked in the dim glow of neon signs that would seep through the blinds at night. He thinks of how those dark eyes would slide shut to anticipate a goodnight kiss or to finally push the world off to the edges of his consciousness to let a little sleep in. It's very similar to what happens to Wrench now, but what he invites in is not sleep.


End file.
